


Operation Busan

by Kage_no_Arimasu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana is against OW, I only have half of it planned out tbh, Language, MekaMechanic, Mekamechanic is the primary focus, Might get violent?, Overwatch - Freeform, based on OW2, going to be swapping POV between Hana and Brig, pharmercy is a side thing, probably very slow updates like my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_no_Arimasu/pseuds/Kage_no_Arimasu
Summary: Busan is under threat of the colossal omnic once again. Hana feels as though it is her responsibility to take care of the monster with just herself and her team, but her higher ups have different ideas. After catching wind of Overwatch's return, Hana learns that a request was sent for their help in this coming fight and isnt too pleased.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Overwatch Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again folks. Another Mekamechanic fic! This time multi-chapter so...probably slow updates. Im sorry, but my muse is so crappy i find it hard to post regularly. I havent forgotten about Duty to Desire either! Promise! That'll be my next update i swear. So yeah! Had this idea since OW2's trailer was released. Wanted to do something about how i envision the Busan mission going? Hope you enjoy and plz leave feedback! Your interest keeps me motivated to actually try and write ^^" I also know nothing of military ranks. I just learned of Captain Myung so i quickly edited that. Yet, i do like the idea of Hana being the lead pilot so, if i understood the chart right, lieutenant is below captain? If im wrong do let me know and i'll change it!

“Captain,” Hana Song said in terms of greeting as soon as the door slid open before her, standing to attention with her arms clasped behind her back before her higher officer.

“Ah, Lieutenant Song, just on time as always.” The captain, a rather intimidating woman, said from her place before a large expanse of windows that overlooked the East China Sea. “Do you know why I called you here today?” 

Hana frowned slightly, meeting the captains reflected gaze from the window. “I’m afraid I don’t ma’am,” she admitted. 

The captain hummed softly, her gaze going back to the sea for a moment, before she finally turned to face her subordinate. “Come with me,” she ordered before crossing her office towards a room off to the far left side. After entering in a ten digit code, the metallic door hissed open leading to what seemed to be a war meeting room of sorts. The general took her usual seat at the head of the table, before motioning for Hana to take the opposite her on the other side of the table. Waiting a moment for Hana to take her seat, the captain typed a few quick words into the holographic keyboard before her, a particular news article appearing before Hana’s eyes. 

_ ‘Overwatch Returns?! Omnic Invasion in Paris Stopped with the Help of Familiar Faces!’  _

Hana took a moment to quickly scan the news article, realizing now why she was just now hearing about this. With how rough the translation was, and upon checking the date, she could see that the attack must have happened maybe only a day or two ago and was just now getting translated into other languages. “Overwatch ma’am?” She questioned, her gaze shifting back to her commanding officers, confusion laced in her tone. She has heard of the group of course, but she had been quite young during the height of Overwatch, and knew that the PETRA’s Act outlawed the group.

The captain gave Hana the time to read through the article, meeting her questioning gaze with her own questioning one. “Indeed. There have been hints that some in the organization were still acting, but not under the guise of Overwatch. This is the first time that some have voiced that Overwatch has returned,” she paused for a moment to type something again, before an image replaced the article before Hana. “I’m not sure if you’ll recognize any of the faces here, but I remember some of them. Big names and competent fighters. The video that someone leaked proved to me that they certainly haven’t lost their skills.”

Hana’s faint frown remained on her features, fairly certain she knew exactly where the general was going with this meeting. Why she was the only one present, however, was the concern and so she remained quiet. Listening to the captain continue her explanation, a video soon popped in front of her, playing a short clip of what must have happened in Paris. Her gaze tracked the movements of those before her, finding that she did recognize a few of the overwatch members. She recognized Angela Zeigler, callsign Mercy, from a nano tech presentation from a few years ago. Lena Oxton, callsign Tracer, she remembered hearing about the Slipstream incident that ended with the young woman being trapped in the timestream and needing the chronal accelerator on her chest to remain in this time. Mei-Ling Zhou, an environmental scientist, which Hana would sometimes read the journals she’d post about her travels. Once the video was done playing, Hana turned her gaze back to the captain. “What does Overwatch’s return have to do with us?” she finally asked, figuring that was the question she was waiting for anyways. 

“I know that look of yours Lieutenant, you already know what I am about to say don’t you?” the captain asked with a small smile, raising a single eyebrow.

“You want to join forces,” Hana deadpanned, clearly not thrilled with the idea. Unable to stand still, she got to her feet and paced across the small room, five steps forward, turn, and repeat. “Is that really a wise idea Captain?” she asked, her mind going a million miles a minute as she thought about what could happen. “Overwatch was disbanded for a reason. Not to mention the PETRA’s Act that’s still in effect. Any affiliation with Overwatch is illegal,” she said before pausing in her pacing to directly look at her superior officer. “We don’t need their help. The Gwishin is our problem, not theirs. MEKA can take care of it.”

The captain let out a sigh, having not been sure what he was expecting, but she still wasn’t overly surprised by her Lieutenant’s objections. “You make a fair point Song. However, you know that the colossal omnic will rise again this winter, stronger than before. Even the smaller Gwishin are adapting and getting stronger-” here she paused, making sure to hold Hana’s gaze in her own. “-five of them almost killed you. True, they wouldn’t have stood a chance against the full MEKA force, but the others were still on leave from the previous attack.  _ They are getting stronger Hana, _ ” she said as she slammed a fist down on the holographic keyboard, pinching the bridge of her nose to calm her temper. “It’s reached the point where I don’t think MEKA can win this next fight. If I send your team out there again? You will die,” she said in a dry tone. She has sent too many of her troops to their death just to send the cursed omnic back to the bottom of the ocean, she didn’t want to add more to that list just yet. 

Hana barely resisted the urge to flinch at the mention of the unexpected Gwishin attack that had happened just a few weeks ago. Nano tech truly was amazing, patching her bones up fairly quick, so that her fans wouldn’t get too suspicious. Only a few people knew just how serious her wounds had been, to the point where she had  _ died _ for a few seconds, but that was for the best. She wouldn’t want that to spread anyways. She had an image to uphold after all. Yet, she bit her tongue until he was done, barely resisting the urge to start pacing again. “As long as that damn omnic sinks to the bottom of the ocean! This is our problem ma’am. We shouldn’t try to drag in what’s essentially mercenaries for our problem. We just have to come up with a new strategy that will work. One that’s better!”

The captain let out a long sigh, almost forgetting just how stubborn she could be sometimes. “Use that head of yours! We are outgunned and outmanned.  _ We need their help. _ I was hoping to have your support in this, but it is no matter. You are dismissed. Think about what we talked about here. Await further orders,” she commanded as she got to his feet, moving back into her main office to return to her position before the windows, facing the sea. 

Hana opened her mouth to retort, but ended up just closing with again with a slight shake of her head. “Understood ma’am,” she said in a clear voice before exiting the meeting room then her office. The moment the door closed behind her, Hana’s stiff posture melted, a tired sigh passing her lips. “Overwatch huh?” she mumbled under her breath, starting down the hall back towards the MEKA base of operations room. While she wanted to talk to Dae-hyun about this, the meeting had been confidential. Besides, she already knew that the general was going to send Overwatch a request to help out even if she didn’t approve. She was just going to have to get over it should they actually come to help.

“We don’t need their help,” Hana grumbled to herself, taking a detour from the MEKA room and towards the strategy room. Maybe if she could come up with a failsafe strategy to win, the captain will leave Overwatch out of this. She wasn’t a Starcraft II champion for nothing after all!

_____________

  
  


“Ssibal!” Hana yelled, slamming her fist down on the edge of the simulation, watching as all her units lights bleeped out for the upteeth time. Nothing she did seemed to work. Either the city was brought to complete ruins, or her unit was destroyed. No matter what she tried, the colossal omnic ended up winning. Until she could find out  _ exactly  _ where the damn things power core is, she wouldn’t be able to make an accurate strategy to destroy it for good. Busan couldn’t keep getting destroyed every few years when the omnic rose up from the sea again. This was going to be her second time fighting it, and the first time she was leading the charge. 

And it irritated her to no end that her superior already deemed her unable to take care of her own home. Herself and her team that is.

Dae-hyun was always saying that she didn’t have to protect South Korea by herself, and she was starting to understand that. She was fine with accepting help from her teammates, but complete outsiders? People that had no reason to risk their lives for their problem? That didn’t sit right with her. Narrowing her eyes at the machine in front of her, she moved her fingers back to the keys and started typing out another strategy. Now wasn’t the time to give up. They only had a few months left until the omnic would show itself, and she to be prepared. If she wasn’t? Her teammates lives were at stake and they trusted her to make the right calls when it came. 

“Ok, this one will work for sure!” 

It wasn’t until a few hours passed that Dae-hyun found Hana, the other passed out at the simulator. He approached her carefully, picking her up bridal style, and turning away from the machine. “One more….time….” Hana mumbled in her sleep, causing Dae-hyun to sigh. “You’re always pushing yourself too hard Hana,” he said softly before exiting the room. Behind him on the simulator, five lights were blaring red, signaling another defeat for Hana and her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all translations are brought to you by google translate.
> 
> "ssibal" = Korean slang for "fuck this" or "fuck you" something of that context


	2. Useful Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston calls for an Overwatch meeting to discuss a request he had received shortly after the Paris mission, but just now (weeks later) choosing to bring it up to the other members. A call is made to Captain Myung, the head of MEKA, to give him their answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, im trying really hard not to update this once a year like my Pharmercy fic ^^" Im not the proudest of this chapter, but..? After this point things should go smoother? Chapters should get a bit longer too, with dialogue if nothing else. Enjoy! As always comments and the like are always welcome <3

Brigitte’s gaze drifted around the small room of the Gibraltar watchpoint, taking in the faces that have answered the recall thus far. Besides herself, there were a few new faces to the organization that they have managed to pick up since the Paris attack a few months ago. To her right, chatting with Lena, was Lúcio. He had opted to join them after they helped free Brazil from the corrupted Vishkar company. Fareeha, currently chatting with Angela at the other end of the room, was a more familiar face, being an Overwatch brat like herself. Fareeha had answered the call in Ana’s steed, saying she had Helix’s support which would lead to an ally should things keep going as smoothly as they were currently. While it seemed as though their return was having rather positive views, the more prominent allies they had the better.

“Ahem, it seems as though everyone’s here, so let’s get this meeting underway shall we?” Winston said from the center of the room, awkwardly pushing his glasses up.

The conversations in the room started to dwindle, everyone gathering around and taking a seat where they could find a spot, the Watchipoint still being renovated to be more hospitable for a large group. Brigitte took her place close to Reinhardt, arms crossed lightly over her chest, curious as to what could be going on to cause Winston to ask for a meeting. The last time he gathered everyone like this was to tell them of their mission to Brazil so...a new mission? She hoped so. It was starting to get rather boring staying at the base all the time. 

“Now, I am sure you are all wondering as to why I have called you here,” Winston started, pausing to glance around the room at everyones patient gazes. Everyone knew by now that the scientist could get rather long winded and awkward during these briefings due to his inexperience. “We have received a distress call from the Korean Government asking for help against the Gwishin Omnics that terrorize their shores. Specifically, a titanic Omnic that threatens their lands yearly that tends to leave their land in shambles.”

“More specifically, it was the captain of the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army, or MEKA for short. I’m sure some of you have heard of them. MEKA has been growing in popularity with the face that the members typically stream their missions, being professional gamers. After the last attack from the Gwishin last year, their members have…. Fallen. To the point where there is only one team left remaining out of the original five squadrons.” 

The entire room got quiet for a moment, letting that bit of information sink in. Being professional gamers, it was clear that most of the members would typically being a bit on the young side. Brigitte frowned at that bit of information, only vaguely remembering when that happened. Dva had been streaming the beginning of that mission, but had cut it off shortly after with a rushed one-liner. Brigitte hadn’t known what the pilot had said in Korean, but by her expression it clearly had not been good. She didn’t stream for awhile either, and now Brigitte knew why.

“The captain had asked for our assistance this year, after hearing of our return in Paris. Yes, that was a few months ago, but now I believe it is time for a decision,” Winston said with his gaze drifting over all the current members. “I was not going to say yes or no until I talked with all of you first. It seems as though the situation is getting worse and that the Gwishin are very adaptive. Especially with Korea’s lack of manpower, I don’t foresee this ending well. However, with our help…” Winston trailed off again, looking over at everyone once more. “What are all of your thoughts?” 

The room was quiet for a moment, everyone seemingly thinking things over, before Tracer speaks up. “Doesn’t really sound like there’s much of a choice here love. If we don’t go, it doesn’t like South Korea will make it yeah? If this...this… Gwen-shin Omnic or whatever just about won against their full force… It’s not sounding good for them this time around.”

“Lena has a point. If we don’t go… South Korea won’t stand a chance. With us there, the Gwishin won’t be expecting us. They shouldn’t have time to adapt. Also, who's to say that the Omnic would be satisfied with just South Korea? With them out of the picture, who’s to say that it won’t move on to another country? It would be best to take care of it now,” Fareeha piped in, hand on her chin thought. “Besides, MEKA could be a nice ally to gain as well if things go smoothly.”

Brigitte looked around, seeing practically everyone nodding in agreement. To her, it definitely sounded as though South Korea could use their help anyways. She remembered catching a glimpse of the massive Omnic last year, shortly before Dva had cut off her stream. It would be for the best if that monstrosity was taken down for good.

“Is it decided then? If so I, uh, have set up a holographic projector. A call can be set up to get into direct contact with the captain. In her message she said to contact her at any time after all and i thought it would be best to do it together?” Winston said, awkwardly shuffling a little as if unsure of himself. Yet, at the faint murmurs of agreement that came from around him, his large shoulders relaxed and he let out a long sigh. “E-excellent! I’ll start the call then!” He said before calling out: “Athena? Please video call Captain Myung and project the call.”

“ _ Of course Winston. Contacting Captain Myung now, _ ” Athena responded before a projection beamed on screen on the far side of the wall, projecting the Overwatch symbol with a small rectangle at the bottom showing their group (well most of it. Not everyone could fit within the screen). It took only a few moments, before the call connected, a military officer taking up the screen, hands folded atop her desk. 

“You have an answer for my request?” Captain Myung asked, getting straight to the point. 

“We do, ma’am. Overwatch would be happy to assist you against the Gwishin,” Winston responded. All around him, the members of Overwatch were nodding their agreement. 

Myung seemed to relax a little in her chair, letting out a sigh. “Excellent. As I am sure you are all aware, this Omnic has been tormenting our shores every winter for generations. I believe it is time to return it to the sea for the final time and with your help… I believe that might just be possible. If you are all in agreement, I would like for you all to come and stay here. Say, arriving the first of November? The Gwishin have been unpredictable. Before, their attacks would span out every couple of months. With the last incident, my top pilots mech was destroyed and the rebuilding process was just finished weeks ago. Luckily, the Gwishin haven’t attacked since. However, I fear for the large scale attack that is bound to happen this winter. Besides, that should give everyone plenty of time to get used to each other no?” 

The Overwatch crew had remained quiet the entire time Captain Myung spoke, listening with rapt attention to what she had to say, before waiting a moment longer after she had finished talking. It was Fareeha that spoke up, “Understood ma’am. If i may ask, under whose command will we be under?” 

Myung hummed, seemingly recognizing Fareeha a bit, before leaning back in her chair. “Captain Amari of Helix Security International?” She waited for a small nod from Fareeha. “A pleasure. As for your commanding officer. Well, I suppose that would be myself as it was my idea to ask for your help. However, when it comes to calls on the field?” She paused here, seemingly thinking about an answer, before nodding to herself once. “Lieutenant Song. She’s the best strategist we have here and her callouts have saved her teammates more than once. While that isn’t an order by any means, I am asking you all for assistance after all, that is what i would recommend. She’s young, but knows what she’s doing.”

Brigitte was curious as to who exactly Lieutenant Song was, to seemingly gain the favor of a higher up, but she held no objections. While herself and everyone else here have faced Omnics before, they had no experience with this particular Colossal Omnic. One that seemed to adapt better than any she has faced at any rate. Having someone with that experience calling the shots may not be a bad idea. Not to mention having a month or two to get to know those she would be fighting with. Going by the soft murmurs around her, she figured the others were pretty much in the same boat. 

“If we are in agreement I am afraid I will have to cut this call short. With this change of events I must let the rest of the war council know,” Myung waited a moment before nodding once. “I look forward to meeting you all in person November 1st then,” she smiled faintly, “until then.” 

The call ended with a faint click, the projecting screen going back to the rotating Overwatch symbol for a moment before Athena turned off the projector. The room was quiet for a moment, before Lena spoke up again. “November 1st right? From here, it’ll take us roughly fifteen hours to get there if we fly nonstop. That gives us, what…” she pauses, counting on her fingers for a moment, “nine weeks to prepare?” 

Angela nods, affirming Lena’s math. “Nine weeks. We must make sure we are fully prepared. I get a feeling that this Colossal Omnic will not be as easy as the one in Paris. Caution is a must,” she said, her tone dropping to a near mumble at the end, the doctor already looking miles away as she went through all the medical equipment she’d have to bring. 

Winston looked at everyone, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “Nine weeks should be plenty of time to prepare ourselves. In the meantime I would like everyone to prepare. We will go over possible strategies with the MEKA team we will be working with to gain their insight on what’s going on. For now, uh, meeting adjourned?” 

With that, everyone split off into their own small groups to discuss what they felt of what happened today. Brigitte remained mostly by herself, but personally, she was excited. She has been watching the MEKA (mainly Dva’s) streams for awhile now. She quite the fan, and to think that she’d get to work with them! It was almost like a dream come true. However, she had a lot to prepare for in these next nine weeks. The primary thing being to make sure her and Reinhardt’s armor was up to par. She wanted this mission to go as smoothly as possible.


	3. Making Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter of sorts which is why it took so long to write! Just a taste of how Hana's feeling with Overwatchs arrival around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SWEAR i'll get better at updating! I still hope to have this finished before OW2 comes out... But yeah! Things will definitely start picking up starting with the next chapter <3 Hope you all are enjoying it so far and i'll try to be a bit more consistent with updates ^^" things have just been rough lately

It's been a month since Captain Myung had summoned the crew and told them the news. She had finally heard back from Overwatch and they were willing to offer their support to get rid of the Gwishin once and for all. Hana still didn’t like the thought of accepting outsiders' help, but… there was no denying that without their help they would be destroyed along with South Korea. No matter how many times she had tried a new strategy, it always ended the same. Defeat. Not only that, but the Gwishin seemed to know that they were backed in a corner, for their attacks have more than doubled. Normally, this time of year was extremely peaceful considering, but not this year. This year, it was almost bi-weekly that the red alert went out and Meka’s were sent out to deal with the threats. Everyone was tired. By the time they managed to fix their mechs, they were just sent out again to suffer even more damage. It had everyone on edge. Knowing that the moment one fight ended, another was bound to begin. 

“Ugh, this _sucks!”_ Seung-hwa (more commonly known as Overlord) grumbled, tilting his head back from his position on the common room couch. 

Yuna, ‘D.mon,’ let out a huff, basically collapsing into the spot next to Seung-hwa. “You can say that again. The Gwishin have _never_ behaved like this before,” she said before looking at the rest of their motley crew that was gathering in the commons area just outside their rooms. 

Hana paced the length of the floor, unable to stay still. Dark bags were under her eyes, barely covered with make-up. Sleep was hard to come by nowadays. “The Gwishin know we lack sources. They’re trying to end it once and for all,” she grumbled. 

“Hey, at least we have Overwatch coming to help in…” Kyung-soo (King) started to say before quickly glancing over at the calendar at the far wall, “5 weeks time.” His gaze returns to the rest of the MEKA team, choosing to ignore Hana’s grumbling for now. 

Hana grumbled incoherently under her breath. She still didn’t like the thought of having outsiders helping to protect _their_ city. _Their_ country. Yet, she also knew that they really didnt have much of a choice. They were too low on resources, and only using more as time went on. “I just hope they know exactly what they are getting into. The colossal omnic isnt like the one they took down in Paris,” she added, loud enough to be heard as she finally stopped her pacing and turned to face the others. 

“Im sure they are aware Hana. These guys are supposed to be pro’s right? They might not be at their full force from years ago but some of the old legends returned,” Yuna said, glancing over at her former e-sports teammate. “I know if i tell you to relax you wont, so you’ll just have to believe in their skills. I dont exactly want to have to ask for help either but...there’s no denying that we need it.” 

Hana could only sigh, running her fingers through her bangs, barely resisting the urge to continue pacing. If she kept that up there would be a trench in the middle of their commons floor. She knew Yuna and the others meant well, but she was too tired. Not only did she have her team to worry about, but Captain Myung had told her that she was the leading shot caller when the time came as well. So, not only her friends, but also those in Overwatch. Complete strangers she knew little to nothing about; their lives in her hands. Not that she told that to the others yet. 

A faint frown tugged at her lips, the conversation between the other four members having picked up again. There was no point in adding any additional weight to their shoulders. Yuna had just gotten back from a patrol with Seung-hwa, thankfully with minimal injuries, and it was only a matter of time before Hana was sent out with Jae-eun (Casino). It was no longer a matter of _if_ the Gwishin would attack but _when_. 

Taking a deep breath in through her nose, Hana held the breath for a few seconds before slowly sighing out the breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Her friends chatter became simple background noise for a moment, and by the time she opened her eyes, her mind was made up. She had to go and do something with her time. She couldn’t waste it sitting around and chatting. Not bothering to say she was leaving as she slipped out of the common room and into the main hallway. 

Once the door hissed shut behind her, Hana took a moment to rest her back against the cool metal, thinking about where to go for a moment, before pushing off the door and walking. She really didnt have any destination in mind, just letting her feet carry her wherever as she thought about the upcoming months. If the others thought things were difficult now, Hana knew it was just going to get worse. A tired sigh passed her lips, the brunette just barely managing to not rub at her eyes and smearing her makeup, but she really wanted a nap. Yet, there was simply too much to do at the moment. 

By the time Hana actually started paying attention to where she was going, she found herself in front of the mecha storage area. A soft smile touched her lips, Hana placing her hand over the scanner to open the door, slipping inside once the large metal door slid open. Instantly, the lights kicked on with her entrance, lighting the large room. Before her, in a large semi-circle, were 5 mecha’s, crouched and ready to fight. Hana made her way past Jae-eun’s slick green and black mecha, then past Yuna’s bulkier red mecha. In the center of the half circle was her own pink mecha. 

“Hey there Tokki,” Hana said softly, walking up to the pink mecha, resting her hand against the closest fusion cannon. The tips of her fingers lightly brushed against a set of mild scratches in the paint, causing the pilot to flinch slightly. Even though Tokki had to be completely rebuilt only a few months ago, it seemed as though there would always be small reminders of past battles fought. A soft sigh passed her lips, Hana’s brown gaze drifting towards the workbench that was next to her mecha. “Minds as well make myself useful,” she mumbled to herself, walking towards the bench and grabbing a few tools. 

Especially with the mecha’s crouched position, not to mention how many times she’s done this, Hana quickly scaled the pink mecha, sitting on top with her legs crossed. _I wont take too long,_ she thought to herself before getting to work…

* * *

“Hana?” Dae-hyun’s voice rang out, causing the young pilot to pause in what she was currently working on.

“Over here!” Hana called back, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face, smearing a bit of grease on her cheek in the process. 

Dae-hyun let out a sigh as soon as he saw Hana perched on top of Tokki, a slight frown on his face. “How long have you been here?”

“Not long. Just wanted to do some light maintenance on Tokki is all. Why?”

Dae-hyun let out another sigh, leaning against Hana’s work bench as he looked up at her. “You missed dinner Hana. The others say they havent seen you since this morning.”

Hana’s mouth opens slightly in surprise, her gaze instantly darting to the clock on the far wall, squinting slightly, to see that Dae-hyun was right. The time on the clock reading 19:00. “...oh,” was all she managed, brushing her fingers back through her bangs once again. She had no idea that she had been tinkering with her mech for about half the day. 

“Hana. Remember what we talked about? A few months ago, right before the Gwishen started acting differently?” Dae-hyun asked, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. He waited a few moments for Hana to respond, but when she didnt, he simply shook his head. “The moment you started to let others help, you go right back to how you were before. It’s _ok_ to rely on us for help. Yes, that means Overwatch too! You shouldnt have to feel like everything is on your shoulders alone.”

Hana took a deep breath through her nose as Dae-hyun talked, holding her breath for a moment before slowly sighing out the breath through her mouth once he was done. She knew what he was going to say. But… he just didnt understand. Yet, rather than argue with him, the pilot simply gathered her tools and carefully made her way back to the ground. Once her feet hit the floor, she turned towards her old friend with a faint smile. “I _know_ Dae-hyun! I just lost track of time is all!” She said, not feeling like arguing with him at the moment. Something she’s gotten fairly good at recently, was to fake it til she made it. As long as she seemed fine, the others typically left her alone. “Hey… do you think they have any food left? Now that i know just how late it is, im starving!” 

Dae-hyun sighed, watching Hana make her way down her prized mech, before pushing away from the workbench and making his way towards her. “You know, Hana, if you ever need to talk to someone….” he trailed off, grabbing the tools from his friend before she could object, “you have all of us to talk to.” Placing the tools back where they belonged, he turned towards Hana with a faint smile, seemingly letting the subject drop for now. “Lucky for you,” he lightly poked her right shoulder, “I managed to save you some before it was trashed. You owe me one Song.” 

Hana didnt even object as Dae-hyun took her tools from her, placing them back where they belonged. Of course she knew she could talk to the others, but why should she bother them with her troubles? They had their own lives to worry about without adding her problems to the list. So, she just gave a playful roll of her eyes, raising her eyebrow slightly as he poked her shoulder. “Ooo! You’re the best Dae-hyun!” She quipped back, turning back towards the main bay doors to lead the way out. “Dont worry! Everything will end up just fine,” she said with a small smile. 

She certainly hoped they would anyways.


	4. Meeting MEKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brig and the rest of Overwatch are on their way to the MEKA HQ. The time has finally come to meet the famed MEKA squad and start their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME MYUNG WAS A FEMALE??? Bruh... i even researched this stuff and i must has completely grazed that detail. I edited the previous chapters so its accurate now! And dont worry everyone! I havent forgotten about this. Our girls will finally get to meet in the next chapter~ Happy holidays my dear readers!

Brigitte let out a soft sigh, her gaze currently staring out of the window of the airship. They’ve been flying for a little over fourteen hours now, meaning they had to be very close to their destination. After a long flight, they would finally be in Busan, training with the defenders of South Korea themselves. MEKA. If things went well, then they would have at least a month or so of time to train together before the Gwishin initiated their main attack. Thats if everything went according to plan anyways. 

_ “Alright everyone! This is your captain speaking! We should be within Busan airspace in t-minus 10 minutes!” _ Lena’s voice cracked over the intercoms, successfully snapping Brigitte from her thoughts. 

The Swede took a deep breath in through her nose, holding it for a few seconds, before sighing slowly out her mouth. Rising to her feet, Brigitte stretched her arms high above her head, taking in the others around her. Everyone seemed fairly relaxed despite the newest mission they were going on. Then again, most of them had already been on multiple missions like this before, whereas she had only done her smaller mission with Rein before this. The large omnic from Paris was the largest she has had to face so far. Yet, with their combined efforts with MEKA- that knew the colossal omnic no less- things should go fairly smoothie right? Yet, she just couldnt shake the feeling that something was wrong. Before she even really knew what was happening, her feet were carrying her towards the cockpit where Lena was. She had been fairly close to Lena in the times she had been allowed to visit the HQ back in the days. To say the brunettes disappearance had hit hard was an understatement and it was nice to see her back in this plane of existence. 

“Lena?” Brig called as she poked her head into the cockpit, easily spotting the brunette at the controls. 

“Brigitte! Just about to announce our entry,” Lena replied back, briefly glancing back towards the larger woman before continuing to fiddle with the dial before her, the other hand pressed to the headset covering one ear. “Take a seat if you’d like!” 

Walking over towards the copilot's seat, Brigitte took a seat, glancing over the multitude of flashing lights, switches, buttons, and other things lighting up the control panel. While the could figure out how just about anything worked, flying was something else entirely and found it insanely impressive at how skilled Lena was despite her age. “Hopefully im not bothering you,” she said with a faint smile, looking back towards Lena.

“Oh, not at all luv! These things practically fly themselves nowadays,” Lena replied back, waving her spare hand in the air for a moment before refocusing on her current task. It took only a moment longer before her expression lit up in success. “Ah-ha!” Rubbing her hands together, she pressed another button next to the dial, lowering her mic with her other hand. “Hello? Does anyone hear me?” 

Curious, Brigitte eyed the spare headset, and after receiving a small nod from Tracer, slipped it over her ears to hear the ongoing conversation just in time to hear the tailend of whoever answered Lena.  _ “--ou have?” _

“We are here on behalf of a… Captain Myung? She should be expecting us. Its Overwatch,” Lena replied, a slight frown on her lips. Brigitte could understand her worry too. Something wasnt right.  _ “One moment. Transferring you now,”  _ came the return answer after a few moments of muffled Korean. 

“What in bloody hell…?” Lena mumbled, looking over towards Brigitte once more with a faint shrug of her shoulders. Yet, before Brig could offer a reply, they were reconnected with a more familiar voice on the opposite line. 

_ “Overwatch?”  _ Captain Myung’s voice sounded from the headsets. 

“Captain Myung? Is everything alright?” Lena returned, clearly concerned by the faint sounds of alarms going off from the captains end.

_ “Well enough for the time being. Tracer i assume? Im sending you the direct coordinates to the MEKA HQ now. Fly carefully. I have two of my piolets out now, taking care of a...small problem. I will be waiting in the hangar with the remaining pilots. Ah yes, welcome to Busan,”  _ and with that, the communication was cut. 

Tracer sat there in silence for a moment, seemingly processing what just happened, before resting back in her chair with a loud groan. “What kind of ‘hello’ was that! Bloody hell... “ She grumbled, throwing her arms up in the air for a moment, before looking over towards Brigitte. “Wonder whats going on? Its gotta be some sorta attack right?” 

Brigitte took the headset off, setting it back with a frown to match Lena’s. That certainly was a weird interaction. At Lena’s words, Brigitte crossed her arms lightly over her chest, also leaning back slightly. “That’s probably likely… Doesnt seem like its too big of an issue if they dont have all of their pilots out though so…?” 

Lena let out a soft sigh, pulling herself back towards the control panel once more, typing rapidly at some buttons until Athena’s voice popped up from the speakers.  _ “Auto pilot engaged. Destination classified, _ ” and with that taken care of, Lena turned her full attention back towards Brigitte. “More than likely. Guess we’ll find out soon enough,” she said, turning her gaze out the side window as the airship slowly started its descent. 

Brigitte followed Lena’s lead, looking out the windows as the clouds enveloped the airship. She had never been to South Korea before, and despite the circumstances, was honestly looking forward to it. So, when the clouds cleared, opening up to the city of Busan, Brigitte could honestly say that she was impressed, not even aware that she had said anything at all until she heard Lena’s laughter next to her. 

“Impressive innit? I will admit ive never been here either but… Man, flying over huge cities like this? Especially for the first time? Nothin’s better in my opinion,” Lena said with a large grin on her face. 

“No kidding…” Brigitte said with a hint of awe in her voice, almost pressing her cheek against the window. “I knew Busan was huge but...its beautiful,” she said softly, gaze drifting over all the flashing lights and skyscrapers. She could see more than one building with Dva highlighted against the side, a promotional figure for drinks and foods alike. Honestly, she still couldnt believe that she was about to meet the defenders of South Korea. With any luck, she’d be able to get a closer look at the mechas! Amazing pieces of engineering technology, that she’d love to get to work with. 

“Ah! I should let the others know..” Lena said, snapping her fingers before working at the controls again for a moment before speaking, her voice ringing through the passenger compartment. “Helloooooo everyone! Just into contact with Captain Myung and we will be landing at the MEKA HQ hangar any moment now! Seems like a patrol is currently in a fight, but nothing serious. Tracer out!” With that taken care of, did Lena actually remove her own headset, shaking out her short brunette hair. “Might want to make sure you’re ready luv. Get your things together ya know? I appreciate the company though!” Lena said, with a wink, turning back to the controls to make sure everything was working properly.

Brig took that as her cue to leave, getting to her feet after one last glance out the window. “Alright Lena. See you!” with a final wave towards the Brit, Brigitte slipped out of the cockpit, gaze drifting around the others that were seemingly making sure they had all of their things together. Angela and Fareeha were gazing out the windows, two duffle bags at their feet, supposedly ready to go. Mei was tinkering with her backpack, Snowball floating around her. Lucio hadnt moved from his seat as far as Brig could tell, head still bobbing to whatever music he had playing through his headphones. Genji was cleaning his sword, meeting Brigs gaze for a moment and giving a faint nod before continuing to focus on his work. Then there was Rein. Brigitte couldnt hold back the sigh at seeing the big guy as he was sorting through his own bag. Making her way over, she stood next to him with her arms crossed. “And what do you think you’re doing…?” 

Rein dropped the item in his hands, the armor piece clattering on the floor of the dropship. “Ah! Brigitte! Well, you see, I- uh,” he stumbled over his words, actually trying to hide the piece of armor behind his back. 

Brigitte shook her head a little, “you know we wont be fighting right? If the pilots needed helped the captain would have asked us to be battle ready. Relax a bit big guy,” she said with a faint smile, smacking a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes yes… I know Brigitte,” the German man grumbled, but wasnt able to continue as Angela spoke up. 

“Seems we have arrived,” the combat medic said, getting to her feet. 

Brigitte looked away from Rein and towards the closest window. The building was actually a fair ways into the ocean and away from the city. “Whoa…” she wasnt sure what she was expecting, but this wasnt it. The building seemed pretty plain from the outside, with a hardlight runway which was what they were currently angled towards. It was finally time to meet the famed MEKA squadron. Time to meet Dva and her team. They had a lot of work to do the next month or so until the fight started, but for now? She only had to worry about not making a fool of herself.


End file.
